Grumpy
Note: Rate this pasta as you wish. I fully accept your criticism and will learn from my mistakes. First meeting As always, I came home from school. Before starting to do my homework, I decided to play roblox for a little. I didn’t even notice how an incredibly long time passed (about 2 and a half hours). I wanted to do everything right away, but suddenly I noticed a letter from "Grumpy". I did not know who he was and did not want to know, but curiosity swallowed me. his page VERY long loaded, and I could not look at his profile. In the end, I decided to check what he wrote to me.The letter said, "Get out. I don’t want to hurt you, believe me! You will have problems. It’s painful for you to say this ... Get out." I thought that just some child decided to play a trick on me, and just didn’t pay attention to it. I sat down to do homework. 3 hours passed, it was already late. I did all the lessons, and went to bed. 4 AM I saw that this nut (Grumpy) began to spam me in roblox. He continued to write me “Grumpy” for 2 minutes without stopping. during this time he wrote me as many as 39 letters! I was furious, deleted all messages and went to bed again. 6 AM Suddenly he wrote to me again, but it was already completely different. He wrote to me, and threatened that I would suffer forever and that his patience snapped. I started to get a little nervous, and decided to go to the police the next day. He didn’t write to me again that day. Day 2 I went to the police on my way to school, but they just thought that someone from my school was joking with me. I could not understand why they reacted to this as if they did not care for everything that he wrote to me? Well, I decided to ask everyone I know at my school. Everyone said that they didn’t do this yesterday. I returned home, checked whether that psychopath wrote me this time. I did not see any letter from him. as usual I did my homework, played a little and immediately went to bed forgetting everything that happened to me then. 2 2 AM Sometimes I heard different sounds and rustles. They did not let me fall asleep, and I did not know what was happening. The sounds continued and amplified. I decided to put cameras around my house and lay back in bed. 2 5 AM - 7 AM I woke up because of a strange noise. First of all, I got up and went to check the cameras. I did not see anything strange and suspicious until I looked at the "ending". The camera began to shake a little. Sometimes interference popped up on them. Suddenly an inscription appeared on the wall, from which my heart literally stopped. There was an inscription on the wall, "Grumpy." I could not fall asleep after this incident. I literally begged that it all be over. Day 3, the last day I again turned to the police. It was Saturday, so we didn’t have a school. The police were shocked. They started asking me a lot of questions. In the end, I returned home and wrote a letter to Grumpy. He answered and said that I would NEVER return to roblox. I quit the game and created a new account "BadLole". More terrible cases at night did not happen to me. More stuff coming soon... Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Mystery Category:Strange Category:Users